The myelin membrane will be studied with respect to the temporal control, the metabolism, and the molecular interactions of the protein and lipid components of the myelin membrane during its generation and degeneration. The basic encephalitogenic protein and the galactosyl diglycerides will be used as "marker" molecules for the protein and lipid populations of myelin.